Trouble's Time, Time's Trouble
by Mathus T. Quill
Summary: Chronomancy is not illegal, but it walks a razors edge...
1. Chapter 1

Trouble's Time, Time's Trouble

Chapter 1

By Mathus T. Quill

Mornings are just another time of day, like lunch time, or quitting time. So why is it that I had so much trouble with them? Nine times out of ten, my worst problems will ambush me in the morning... usually before breakfast. Like today.

My door cracked down the center, with a clap of thunder, and fell into my room. Before it even hit the ground, the boot that had kicked it, strode in, carrying the grey robed Warden with it. His face was stone hard, no nonsense, and his scowl was chiseled into it like Mount Rushmore. Striding forward, with the silver Wardens Blade in his left hand, and a glowing fingerless fine chain mesh glove on his right, he gloweres at me and shouted "HOLD" while pointing the glowing silver sword at my throat. As I was standing there in my Ghostbuster boxers, a Weird Al tour shirt, and a plaid felt bathrobe, I feel he had me at a bit of a disadvantage.

I stood looking at him, stock still, only blinking. After a full sixty seconds of motionless blinking and respiration, I decided to secede the bizarre staring contest, and asked, "What can I do for you, Warden..." not recognizing him, I left the formal address dragging out, hopeful for him to complete it.

"Silence, Warlock! I'll not give you my name. I am not such a fool! Do you relent? Or will you resist," at that word, the sparks arced across his gloved hand, with a sizzling zzzzap!

"Warden, sir, although I protest the label of 'Warlock' as I have followed the Seven Laws with great care. As a practitioner of wizard level power, I must relent when challenged by a Warden, or I invite an automatic guilty verdict. I know this, so please, hand me the hood." My voice cracked like a thirteen year old boy, but I was calm on the outside, where it counts.

The mailed hand reached under the cloak and brought out the canvas blackout hood, used to instill fear in young casters who have had a brush with the law. Handing it to me, I put it on, and stood, with what dignity I could summon, dressed as I was. I was past the first hurdle. I had been "apprehended" by the Warden, instead of receiving "summary judgement" and a haircut, from the neck up. Hooray for me.

"Please lead the way."

Feeling the tingle of a Veil settled over me, as he cloaked us in unnotice and led me down the hall to the stairs. Lucky it was only on the third floor. It is an eight story apartment building, and it is in deference to those who live on seven and eight that I avoid taking the elevator... ever. A short walk to his vehicle (a old panel truck by the sound, with enclosed back. I am shoved in the back. A loud "Clang" tells me he has a grate or cage to hold prisoners in his vehicle. This man came prepared! As I sat, in darkness, trying to brace for the turns as they came, I did the breathing exercises that the Master had taught me, seeking my calm center. I knew better than to try to cast while in Warden custody, but meditation could not be banned.

"He's a cool customer, sitting there doing chi breathing, when they are taking him to get his head cut off". Until that moment, I thought I was alone in my cage. Another voice piped in.

"Maybe he trusts that the system will be lenient, give him another chance." The laughter that followed was serious Evil Overlord level laughter. If they ever give up being Wardens, and get them selves some minions and a secret volcano lair, they are already set for their denumont. To block them out, I started using my Mantra, repeating it under my breath. A firm thump to the back of the head, and a shout of "No Casting, Warlock" reminded me that chanting at the moment, and that a mantra does not have to be audible. Fifteen minutes driving took us to the opening of the Way in the area. Another ten minutes walking thru the NeverNever, and we come out somewhere that the hood warmed immediately. The faint light leaking in showed the sun directly overhead. Noon, a couple of hours from San Diego, and home.

The metal screeching of a garage door, in need of oil, told me we had arrived at our destination. The place felt big, like a high-school gym or a warehouse. A kick to the back of my knee tumbled me kneeling on the floor, where I felt a circle go up around us. I guess it was time for... the judges? The Tribunal? A quick spot of tradition before beheading? Not sure what they call it, but it was starting.

"We are called to stand in Judgment," you could actually Hear the capital letter there, "of this practitioner, called Warlock by Warden Juentes. Does he stand here?"

Just the voice told me this one was pompous, with a superiority he thinks he deserves, and unlikely to listen to me when... if, I was given the opportunity to speak.

"I am here," spoke the voice of the Warden who had redecorated my front door this morning "and I accuse this... boy, and declare him Warlock. I sensed the energies of Cronomancy in his home, a stirring in the stream of time... breaking the Sixth Law of Magic."

I was grateful that the Master had me studying Latin, and would only provide my instructions in the language. Because of this, the fluency I had developed, allowed me to understand the accusations flying over my hooded head. It was time to use that knowledge.

"With respect, the accused would like to address the... Judges."

"Silence Warlock! You have no right to speak..."

"Wizard Juentes," a new voice this time, "if you will permit no defense, then why bring him to the council. Why not just end him in his home... in his pajamas. If he thinks he has a defense, if he can claim some mitigation... lets hear him out. Even Hitler spoke at Nuremberg."

"Thank you Warden...," I let it drag on again, trying to figure out who my champion was.

"Dresden, and that's all of my name you will get. Speak your peace kid... I've done my best to keep the wolves off, the stage is yours."

The name Dresden is known to most of the casters, great and small, in the US. He is the one who made that organization of lesser casters, helping them support each other, and protecting them when a predator came.

"I admit that I study Chronomancy, under a qualified White Council Wizard. I admit that I have begun to learn to use the magic of Chronomancy, although if the Warden detected it at my house, it was from my Masters visit, not from my very simple exercises. I refute the claim that I have broken the sixth law, which states 'Thou shall not swim against the currents of Time' and I have not. My Master is a long standing member, and uses Chronomancy to allow him to watch over his long term projects, and to study the progress of nature, man, and magic."

"LIAR!" shouted Warden Juentes, "No one on the council is known to use Chronomancy. Who is this Master you claim, Warlock?"

"My master is Merlin."

The shocked silence was broken by one snicker, from Warden Dresden's direction.

"I have never seen this young man before, and I do NOT practice Chronomancy."

"Who are you Sir," I asked, not recognizing the voice.

"I am Arthur Langtry, and I happen to BE Merlin of the White Council" the venom in his voice would have slain a small bull. Being the target of anger of a powerful wizard is terrifying.

"My apologies, Sir. When I said my Master was Merlin, I did not mean the Title, I ment the Man. Merlin, First of the order, the Man the Myth was founded upon. He is my teacher, my Master, my..."

"Again, LIAR!" Warden Juentes shouted. He is getting more shrill and tense, every time he speaks. If I though he would listen, I would suggest some of the breathing exercises I had done, "Merlin is long dead, a mater of record of this council. I name the Liar and ask for Summary judgment for this deceitful Warlock"

"He will be back." I said, with the most confident tone I could muster. "He checks in on me, once every month, giving instructions and leaving assignments. He will arrive in twenty seven days."

"A paltry attempt to ring a few more moments of life, perhaps a chance to escape. It wont work. This august council sees through your ploy and will..."

"Back from Where?" asked Langtry, "Where do you claim he goes, when he is 'away' from you"

"You misunderstand me, Sir. He did not go to a Where, he has gone to a When. When he left here, three days ago, his destination was our next meeting, twenty seven days from now. He is not breaking the sixth law either. His travel, when he leaves is WITH the flow of time. He skips like a stone, above the waters of the stream of time, touching down periodically to observe men, wizards, nature, progress. We are his grand experiment." The shocked silence from the listening Wizards told me they were considering the possibility of truth in my statement. A moment later, minor conversations broke out among all those present, until the Merlin called quietly for order.

"Be still..." every voice stopped, "We must consider the possibility. Either the accused is lying in which case he will feel the sting of Wardens Justice" I gulped, "Or, he tells what he believes to be true, having been lied to by this man that he calls "Master". Or...". That or hung in the air, until Warden Dresden finished it.

"Or the greatest of us, the most powerful wizard who ever lived, who has been living incognito for the past thousand years... has decided to return, to recruit and train this boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble's Time, Time's Trouble

Mathus T. Quill

Chapter 2

I don't know this "Langtry" fellow, but he runs a tight ship. After my claim, it was decided, straight away to await the truth or falsehood of it before... execution of the sentence. Apparently no one wanted to explain to THE Merlin "we killed your apprentice... sorry", so they will hold me till the truth is out. They removed the hood, after warning me against any casting, chanting, gestures or other overt wizard like actions. The light was like a spotlight in my skull. The high windows in the warehouse space let in radiance from the one o'clock sun in a sliver along one wall. It had only been about an hour since I was eating breakfast in my home, and now I was incarcerated by my own kind, for the next month.

"Please, Sir, if you could have someone go to my home, the door was smashed and with my absence, I can't imagine what my neighbors may be thinking" the twenty year old warden with the red face and sudden aversion to eye contact told me who Juentes was. "If I am released, I don't want to have another interrogation with the police, after my 'Kidnapping'. Perhaps Warden Ramerize could..."

Langtry looked annoyed at Juentez and at me. "Actions will be taken. Have no fear. Your explanation to your neighbors will be your own affair, but the door will be repaired, and the constabulary quieted... Warden Dresden. You have contacts in the Law Enforcement field... Murphy, I believe her name was. You reported her as 'Enlightened' in regards to magic and the Fae. Please contact her, and have her explain to the SDPD what happened... some how."

Dresden looked up at him, then at me, with an expression like he was just handed a cockroach sandwich. "Yes, Sir. Right away... Sir. She will be Sooooo happy to help cover this... Incident." his eyes showed more sarcasm than annoyance. "Sir."

"Good man, please see to that, we will be leaving straight away for Ab... for Headquarters" his hesitance to speak the location of White council headquarters in front of an accused Warlock was understandable.

Dresden looked surprised, then walked quickly to the phone along the wall by the door. He plugged it in before placing a quick call. Low though his voice was, I could tell he was speaking in both emphatic and apologetic tones. The pained look on his face said there would be a lot of payback for this favor from Murphy, who ever he was. He left the phone hanging down, as he ran back over to the group, who was packing up the supplies and getting ready to head out.

"She needs to speak with him," he told the Merlin.

"Ridiculous, she needs no such thing, tell her to..."

"She won't just 'Be Told' Art. She is a Cop, and an honest one. If she doesn't speak with him and have his word he came voluntarily, she will not only NOT help with San Diego PD. In fact, she will put out a BOLO for him, and have him hauled in to protective custody first time a Cop sees him. Just a few words, Arthur. Honestly, how will that make a difference, in the grand scheme of things?"

"Fine. Juentes, you watch him, no secrets, only confirmation and then we leave."

Dresden has amazing pull with Langtry, apparently. It seems. I even get my one phone call, not one of the rights promised by the council. When I get the hand set, I hear a female voice shouting

"...Dresden! What the hell, Dresden! When I see you I am gonna..."

"Officer Murphy." I said, speaking calmly and quietly, "I am Victor Fineman, and I am here of my own free will. Could you please..."

"Bull SHIT!" Kid if you don't know what they do to the people they accuse, I do, and there is no way you would go willingly to..."

"Officer... I had to come, and I had to come willingly. Its like an charge of DUI."

"Whaa?" she responded, unaccustomed to being talked over.

"If a police officer wants to give you a breathalyzer, you MUST submit, or you face an automatic Guilty sentence. If I resisted, or ran... I would not have even ended up in custody." I am lucky I remembered that from my DMV test. Speaking in the cop paradigm was probably the only way I was going to get her mind off what might have happened. Dresden was right. She is a good cop, and a protector of the people.

"I am going with them till the proof of my case arrives, in about a month. I think I can trust them, they are afraid of my mentor..." the phone was snatched away from me.

"No secrets!" Juentes said. Getting back on the phone he hissed "Satisfied, Officer Murphy? Will you do as Harry asked?" listening, then smirking at her comment. "She wants to talk to you" as he handed the phone to Dresden and ousted me on my way towards the door.

"Karen... I could... Karen... would you just... KAREN! Fine, agreed, no problem... I will go with them. Feed Mister and Mouse for me. I will check my messages, so if there are any emergencies... Ok, will do." Hanging up the phone, Harry Dresden jogged over to the group. "Do you have room for one more? " he asked rhetorically, gathering up his gray cloak and folding it into a pocket of the leather duster he wore. It seemed no matter what they said, he intended to come with us.

"Your services as guard are not needed, surely the City needs you more than we do. I mean, just One prisoner, and so many wardens to guard him," gesturing around the circle of eight men. "What could go wrong?"

"Precisely. That is why I am coming to Aberdeen with you. No one is worried, or tense. No one considers that there might be something else going on. Murphy agreed to 'take care' of this for me, but in return, I have to take care of Him. If he is in custody, she wants me as part of the guard force. If he can't defend, without risking summary judgment, she wants Me there to be his guardian."

"Your detective friend seems to show a surprising lack of confidence in our ability to guard one lone Warlock on a thirty minute walk. What does she think, that we are going to..." the Merlin looks surprised, and a bit hurt, when he realizes that she thinks that the Wardens would kill me in an "escape attempt".

"What must you be telling her of us, that she thinks we would kill him in so off-hand a manor?"

Dresden, with a haunted look in his eyes, said "She KNOWS what we use this place for, Sir. She was the person who met me, after we beheaded the self-trained necromancer boy before Halloween. She was shocked, she was Angry, she wanted me to find a way to get her evidence so she could lock you all away. It was over a year before she could speak about that without cursing your names. She value's life, in all its forms, and is a firm believer in the ability to reform ANY criminal, given enough time. She only finally accepted the necessity of such actions when she saw a dark practitioner, a mind warping Svengali type. Caused two of her patrol men to shoot each other, and laughed. She accepts us, Artie, but she has no love for us, or our actions."

"Will she really help us, Wizard Dresden?" asked Langtry.

"Us sir, no, she won't help us. She will help Me. My friendship can help the Wardens, so I asked and she agreed. But, sir, do not for a moment think she is helping Us. And god help me if you craw-fish me on this. She expects to talk to him after this is all done."

"With proof of his innocence, she will be able to do so. If not..." Langtry left that hanging, like blade on a guillotine, just before it dropped. "We are leaving now, please gather close, that I may raise a veil for the group" His veil was powerful, barely blurring the world around, but no doubt, leaving them completely hidden. Taking the lead, Langtry walked out of the warehouse, towards the portal to the NeverNever.


End file.
